Last Words
by mocaimocai
Summary: Based on MV 8Eight - Goodbye My Love. Aku tidak berharap kau tahu. Aku hanya ingin menyatakannya satu kali saja, untuk mengakui bahwa aku mencintaimu, Nami...


Kali ini saya bikin fict yang agak serius. XD

IKLAN PENTING:: AKAN DIADAKAN INDONESIAN FANFICTION AWARD 2009!! WOW! BARU TAHU KALAU ADA YANG BEGINIAN JUGA! WAKTU POLLING DIADAKAN SELAMA SATU BULAN, 1-29 NOVEMBER! SILAHKAN POLLING LEWAT GROUP FACEBOOK INDONESIAN FANFICTION AWARD 2009 ATAU LEWAT INFANTRUM. AYO IKUTAN!! *semangat berapi-api karena pengen ngejagoin fict bikinan temen*

**THE 10th ONE PIECE MOVIE: STRONG WORLD WILL RELEASE ON THIS WINTER!! DECEMBER 12th!!!**

WARNING: AU, CHARACTER DEATH, OOC.

Disclaimer: One Piece is Oda's.

This fict is inspired of a music video by 8eight, Goodbye My Love.

"**Last Words"**

Kriiing...

Kriiing...

"Ya, ya... Tunggu sebentar." Gumam Luffy yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan setengah basah berjalan menuju ponsel yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk sambil duduk di kasur. Tangannya bergerak mengambil ponsel itu. Luffy membaca nama penelpon di layar LCD ponsel.

Zoro's calling...

Luffy mengangkatnya dan menyapa ceria, "Yo, Zoro."

Zoro, yang diseberang sana sedang bermain Resident Evil 4 di Play Stationnya langsung menyambar percakapan, "Luffy, minggu depan kau ada waktu?"

"Minggu depan...?" Ulang Luffy sambil mengecek papan tulis di dinding kamarnya, "...kosong kok."

Suara Zoro berubah cerah, "Bagus! Minggu depan kau mau ikut?"

"Kemana?"

"Ke laut... Aku ingin mengajak Nami kesana..." Jawab Zoro antusias. Di ujung telepon, Luffy terdiam sejenak mendengar nama terakhir yang disebut sahabat karibnya sejak SMP itu.

"Kalau kau ingin pergi dengan Nami, ngapain repot-repot mengajakku segala?" Tanya Luffy bingung sambil memiringkan kepala, seolah Zoro dapat melihat gerakkannya.

"Kau punya tugas..."

"Apa?"

"Sebagai seksi dokumentasi perjalanan." Jawab Zoro mantap. Tidak ada sahutan dari seberang telepon yang menandakan temannya itu membutuhkan penjelasan lebih. Zoro menghela napas, "Begini... Nanti tugasmu itu menolongku merekam kegiatan kami disana. Semua peralatan sudah kusiapkan, biaya hidupmu sehari itu juga bisa kutanggung."

"Hmm... Tawaran menarik..." Komentar Luffy pura-pura kurang tertarik.

"Ayolah... Bantu sahabatmu ya?" Rayu Zoro sambil tertawa.

"Hahaha... Yang benar saja, tentu saja aku membantumu. Kita kan sudah bersahabat lama," Tawa Luffy lepas. Zoro mengucapkan terima kasih dan menutup telepon. Luffy tersenyum kecil memandang layar ponselnya.

Zoro adalah sahabatnya yang paling dekat. Mereka sudah berteman selama 8 tahun sejak mereka berdua masuk SMP yang sama. Diawal semester pertama saat mereka kuliah, Luffy dan Zoro mengenal Nami. Mahasiswi penerima beasiswa itu dikenal cantik dan ramah. Beberapa bulan sejak perkenalan mereka dengan Nami, Zoro memberi tahu Luffy bahwa mereka berdua pacaran. Luffy senang mendengarnya. Ia menyayangi Zoro dan Nami.

Hal yang tidak diketahui Zoro adalah bahwa Luffy juga menyukai Nami. Bahkan setelah satu tahun masa pacaran Zoro dan Nami, Luffy tetap menyukainya. Ia tahu bahwa Nami 'terlarang' baginya, karena itu Luffy diam saja dan memutuskan memperhatikan Nami dari jauh.

Tanpa sadar, Luffy membuka galleri dan mencari folder yang ia sembunyikan dengan sebuah trik. Luffy membuka folder itu, yang ternyata berisi beberapa foto candid Nami. Nami yang sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan, berjalan di lapangan parkir kampus, atau sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Luffy kembali tersenyum agak sedih. Lalu menutup ponsel clamshell nya dan mematikan lampu kamar.

.

.

CAMERA : ON

PIP.

"Hei Luffy, sudah nyala belum?"

Zoro muncul di layar dilatari mobil Porsche sport putihnya.

"Sudah, sudah..." Jawab Luffy. Matanya terfokus ke layar yang menampilkan setengah badan Zoro yang memakai atasan maupun bawahan serba hitam. "Cepat mulai..."

"Ok... Hmm..." Zoro berpikir sejenak lalu bicara dengan gaya kaku, "Eeh, Hari ini, kami akan pergi ke laut sebagai kejutan untuk Nami..."

"....."

"......"

"Zoro, bicara."

"Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa..." Zoro mengangkat bahu. Ia memang bukan tipe yang bisa luwes di depan kamera.

"Uhm, apa ya?" Tanya Luffy lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, "Kan sudah kubilang kita harus punya skenario..."

"Yang benar saja..."

"Maaf, aku terlambat!" Seru seorang gadis dari kejauhan. Luffy memutar kamera ke kiri, 5 meter di depannya Nami muncul di fokus dengan berlari dengan sepatu haknya. Ia memakai babydoll berwarna oranye cerah yang manis dan celana panjang berwarna putih. Ia merundukkan tubuhnya sambil terengah-engah. Belum menyadari adanya kamera.

"Hei, Nami..." Sapa Luffy sambil menyorot gadis yang sedang mengatur napasnya itu.

"Ne, Luffy..." Nami mengangkat tubuhnya, tersentak melihat handycam yang dipegang Luffy.

"Nami, lambaikan tanganmu." Perintah Luffy sambil tertawa. Nami ikut tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya. Zoro muncul di sebelah Nami dan ikut melambaikan tangan.

"Luffy, sekarang kau yang di shot." Zoro maju dan mengambil alih kamera sementara Luffy muncul di layar sambil tersenyum lebar di samping Nami. Ia memakai celana hitam selutut, T-shirt merah dengan lambang jolly roger, serta jaket hitam. Luffy melambaikan tangannya ke kamera, "Aku Luffy. Aku akan menjadi kameramen dan sutradara hari ini."

"Sebenarnya kalian ingin membawaku kemana?" tanya Nami sementara Luffy dan Zoro bertukar posisi lagi.

"Rahasia." Jawab Zoro, "Aku menemukan tempat ini beberapa hari yang lalu... pemandangannya bagus sekali."

"Kalau tidak dikasih tahu aku tidak mau ikut." Sahut Nami.

"Oh." Komentar Zoro, lalu mengunci lengan Nami dan menyeretnya ke mobil, "Luffy, Bantu aku buka pintu!" Seru Zoro dilatar belakangi jeritan kaget Nami. Gambar di layar bergoyang-goyang diatas permukaan tanah diiringi tawa Zoro, Nami, dan Luffy.

.

.

Luffy men-shot Nami dan Zoro yang sekarang sedang duduk di meja sebuah restoran di pinggir laut. Luffy terus menerus tersenyum sambil men-zoom kamera ke arah wajah Nami yang tertawa karena perkataan Zoro.

"Hei, mau coba permainan sulap?" Tanya Zoro sambil mengambil setumpuk kartu tarot. Luffy dan Nami sama-sama menjulurkan kepalanya karena adanya dialog tiba-tiba ini. "Nami, pilih satu kartu!"

Zoro menyodorkan punggung kartu yang disusun diatas meja ke hadapan Nami. Gadis berambut oranye itu mengambil satu secara asal.

"Nah, sekarang coba buka."

Nami membuka kartunya dan menemukan kartu yang gambarnya terpotong separo. Ia agak bingung dengan keadaan kartu yang 'cacat' itu.

"Mau mencobanya padaku?" Tawar Zoro. Nami mengocok kartunya dan menyebarkan punggung kartunya diatas meja. Zoro memilih satu kartu dengan cepat, lalu membukanya juga.

Kartu yang ditemukan Zoro juga terpotong separo. Zoro menyatukannya dengan kartu yang diambil Nami tadi. Sekarang kartu itu utuh.

The Lovers.

Nami tertawa, "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Rahasia." Zoro menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Luffy, kau tahu?" tanya Nami ke layar.

"Hah? Tidak. Aku baru tahu hari ini."

"Aku berlatih seminggu penuh untuk menguasai triknya." Gumam Zoro penuh kebanggaan. Seorang pelayan datang dan menaruh pesanan mereka.

"Satu Daging Asap, dua Orange Juice, satu Spaghetti Bolognese, satu bir kalengan dan satu set Takoyaki." Sebut si pelayan sambil menaruh pesanan diatas meja. Wajah mereka semua kelihatan berbinar memandang menu yang mengundang selera makan itu.

Luffy menaruh handycam diatas meja dalam keadaan menyala.

"Itadakimasu~!!" Seru ketiganya dan mengambil pesanan masing-masing.

"Tempat ini hebat, Zoro!" Komentar Luffy.

"Haha... Berterima kasihlah padaku yang menemukan pantai ini!"

Luffy mengambil kamera lagi dan menyorot sebuah toko suvenir di belakang Nami dan Zoro. Ia diam sejenak.

"Kenapa Luffy?" Tanya Zoro.

"Aku ke toko suvenir dulu... Mungkin ada yang menarik untuk dibeli." Luffy menitipkan kamera ke Zoro. Beberapa saat kemudian, Luffy kembali sambil membawa sebuah topi jerami ditangannya.

"Aku menemukan barang bagus!" Tunjuk Luffy antusias dan memamerkan cengiran lebar khas dirinya. Zoro dan Nami memandangi topi di tangannya itu. Luffy menaikkan capuconk jaketnya dan memakai topi itu. Zoro dan Nami tertawa melihat penampilan Luffy. Luffy ikut tertawa lalu menyerahkan topi itu ke Nami.

"Ini untukmu. Warnanya cocok dengan rambutmu."

"Ayo, Nami! Cepat pakai." Zoro menshot wajah Nami yang tersenyum dan memakai topi itu. Zoro lalu tertawa, "Waah... Memang cocok lho..."

"Sungguh?" Tanya Nami tidak percaya.

"Benar, kok."

"Tidak apa-apa untukku?" Tanya Nami pada Luffy.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok." Luffy mengangguk antusias

Zoro nyengir melihat adegan itu, "Thanks, Luffy."

.

.

Luffy mengambil gambar sunset di kejauhan sebagai latar Zoro dan Nami yang bermain di tepi pantai. Mereka berjalan-jalan menikmati deburan ombak dikaki mereka. Luffy tertawa gembira melihat ekspresi riang Nami yang sangat cocok dengan background sunset. Topi jerami yang baru ia berikan tergantung di punggung Nami.

Nami mengambil pak kartu tarot dari saku celananya, lalu menata kartu itu ditangannya. Menawari Zoro untuk mengambil satu. Zoro dengan mudah mengambil potongan kartu The Lovers. Nami tersenyum jahil dan melempar sisa kartu ditangannya ke udara.

Wajah Zoro berubah panik.

"Ah, Celaka!! Kartu itu kupinjam dari anak tetanggaku!"

"Eh? Kartu Pinjaman?"

"Aduuh... Ayo kita kumpulkan lagi..."

Luffy tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat sahabat dan gadis yang diam-diam ia cintai itu mengumpulkan kartu yang tersebar karena tiupan angin.

"Kau juga bantu kami, Baka!" Teriak Zoro sambil menunjuk ke layar.

Kamera agak bergoyang ketika Luffy berjalan, tetapi kamera itu tiba-tiba menyorot sesuatu dari kaki Luffy.

Potongan kartu The Lovers.

Luffy mengambilnya dan berniat memanggil kedua sahabatnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa kamera menangkap adegan Zoro yang memeluk Nami singkat, lalu mengacak-acak rambut oranye gadis itu.

Luffy terdiam sejenak. Agak sakit. Ia kembali menyorot pasangan yang sekarang bergandengan tangan sembari memungut lembar-lembar kartu yang mereka temui. Luffy tersenyum sedih melihatnya.

"Oi, Luffy.... Ayo!" Panggil Zoro sambil menengok ke belakang.

Luffy baru sadar bahwa isi kaset handycamnya sudah hampir habis.

"kasetnya habis, ku ambil dulu cadangannya!" balas Luffy.

"Ok!" Zoro melempar kunci mobilnya yang ditangkap Luffy dengan mudah. Luffy berlari ke mobil di seberang jalan lalu mengambil kaset cadangan itu. Ia bermaksud menggantinya ketika di otaknya terlintas sebuah ide. Luffy berpikir sejenak, lalu mengarahkan kamera ke wajahnya sendiri.

Luffy maju beberapa langkah menjauhi mobil dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menghela napas.

"Nami..." Luffy mulai bicara, "Eeh... Aku... Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi Zoro..."

Ia menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ehm... Yang aku ingin katakan, yaitu.... Uhh, dari dulu, aku..."

"LUFFY!!!" Teriak Zoro. Luffy dengan cepat mengarahkan kamera ke Zoro yang menunjuk dengan panik ke arah kanan, Nami juga meneriakkan hal yang sama dengan wajah ketakutan.

Luffy menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Zoro.

Matanya menangkap sebuah truk yang melaju kencang tepat kearahnya.

Luffy mematung di tempat...

"TIDAAAAAAAAAK!!!!" Nami berteriak kencang ketika truk itu menabrak tubuh Luffy.

Zoro membelalakkan matanya dengan pucat pasi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"LUFFYYYYYY!!!!"

.

.

Hari itu hujan turun membasahi tanah yang kering di musim panas.

Nami masih terisak disamping Zoro, ia memeluk erat topi jerami pemberian Luffy. Zoro sendiri hanya mematung saja. Pandangannya tertuju pada batu nisan di hadapannya. Zoro terus melihat ukiran nama di nisan itu dengan perasaan yang sama: Pedih.

Seandainya saja ia tidak membiarkan sahabatnya pergi...

Seandainya saja ia tidak meminta Luffy ikut dengannya...

Seandainya saja ide dokumentasi itu tidak terlintas di kepalanya...

Tapi Zoro tahu, itu sudah terjadi. Ia tahu Luffy pasti akan bilang bahwa semuanya kecelakaan, tidak ada yang bersalah... Tapi Zoro tetap kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya. Ia terlalu sedih bahkan untuk menangis. Langit saja seolah bersimpati pada kesedihannya. Hujan yang turun membasahi pemakaman itu seolah mengirimkan ucapan berduka cita. Mereka adalah orang-orang terakhir di pemakaman.

Ini terlalu aneh. Luffy yang biasanya selalu berisik dan tertawa seperti orang bodoh itu kini justru terbaring kaku dan damai. Sahabat yang selalu memberinya semangat dan dukungan itu sekarang pergi meninggalkannya. Rasanya terlalu aneh dan tidak nyata.

Di hatinya, Zoro sangat berharap bahwa esok pagi ia bangun dan menyadari bahwa ia tidak pernah pergi ke laut. Bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi buruk. Bahwa Luffy masih di sampingnya dan tidak pernah...

Tapi ia sadar bahwa inilah kenyatannya.

Zoro menghela napas dan memejamkan mata lalu menyentuh batu nisan dihadapannya.

"Arigatou... Luffy." Bisiknya singkat.

.

.

"Aku pulang dulu, Nami." Ucap Zoro singkat. Nami duduk di lantai kamarnya, shock dan sedih. Ia sudah tidak menangis, tapi matanya masih belum kering sepenuhnya dari air mata. Hari sudah larut ketika mereka pulang dari pemakaman Luffy.

"I-iya... Sampai jumpa besok..." Balas Nami sambil tersenyum lemah. Zoro keluar dari kamarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Nami tahu mobil Zoro sudah meninggalkan rumahnya.

Nami terdiam. Ia terlalu kalut. Salah satu sahabat terbaiknya meninggal. Kalau dirinya saja sesedih ini, bagaimana dengan Zoro yang bersahabat dengan Luffy sejak dulu?

Nami menyadari ada sebuah kotak yang Zoro tinggal. Nami mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya. Ia tersentak ketika melihat kotak itu berisi sebuah handycam dan beberapa kaset. Nami tidak tahu dorongan apa yang membuatnya ingin menonton hasil rekaman amatir hasil karya almarhum sahabatnya.

Nami menyalakan laptopnya dan menghubungkan handycam yang layarnya sudah retak itu ke laptopnya. Ia mengklik pilihan 'play'. Nami masih memegang topi jerami Luffy. Beberapa saat kemudian, layar laptopnya sudah berganti.

...................................

PIP.

"Hei Luffy, sudah nyala belum?"

Zoro muncul di layar dilatari mobil Porsche sport putihnya.

"Sudah, sudah... Cepat mulai..."

"Ok... Hmm..." Zoro berpikir sejenak lalu bicara dengan gaya kaku, "Eeh, Hari ini, kami akan pergi ke laut sebagai kejutan untuk Nami..."

"....."

"......"

"Zoro, bicara."

"Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa..." Zoro mengangkat bahu.

"Uhm, apa ya? Kan sudah kubilang kita harus punya skenario..."

"Yang benar saja..."

...................................

Nami entah kenapa tertawa kecil melihat adegan itu. Tapi ia terdiam sejenak ketika Luffy muncul di layar, dengan celana hitam selutut, T-shirt merah dan jaket sport warna hitam. Ia melambai dengan gaya keren dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Luffy. Aku akan menjadi kameramen dan sutradara hari ini."

Nami kembali menonton beberapa cuplikan rekaman 2 hari yang lalu itu. Perlahan, ia mulai menyadari bahwa Luffy sering men-zoom kamera untuk mengambil gambarnya.

Rekaman sudah berganti adegan ketika ia melempar kartu dipinggir pantai. Tiba-tiba kamera mengarah kebawah, menyorot potongan kartu The Lovers yang dicari-cari Zoro, ada keterangan di pinggir yang menyatakan bahwa kaset rekaman itu sudah hampir habis. Nami berkeringat dingin ketika menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi, kecelakaan itu akan terjadi...

Luffy menyorot Zoro yang melempar kunci mobil...

Adegan itu di berhenti sampai disitu dan berganti ke adegan selanjutnya. Luffy muncul di layar sambil tersenyum lembut.

Luffy maju beberapa langkah menjauhi mobil dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menghela napas.

"Nami..." Luffy mulai bicara, "Eeh... Aku... Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi Zoro..."

Ia menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ehm... Yang aku ingin katakan, yaitu.... Uhh, dari dulu, aku..."

"LUFFY!!!"

Kamera berputar cepat, selama sedetik menyorot Zoro dan dirinya yang menunjuk ke arah kanan...

Nami menarik napas.

DHUUAAAKK!!!!

CKIIIIITTT!!!

Nami menutup mulutnya dengan shock. Air mata mulai jatuh kembali di pipinya.

Kamera menyorot kolong truk dengan lensa yang sudah retak. Tiba-tiba kamera itu diputar pelan, menuju cahaya... Ada bercak darah yang mengenai lensa kamera, dan Nami kembali terkejut ketika wajah Luffy yang terbaring di jalanan kembali muncul, kepalanya berdarah, tetapi ia tersenyum tenang.

Luffy membuka mulutnya, dan berkata dengan bisikkan lemah,

"Ai... Shiteru..."

PIP.

*ZZZSSSSSHHHHHH*

Nami terdiam sejenak. Kaget dan pilu ketika mendengar kenyataan terakhir yang terekam itu. Perlahan air matanya jatuh satu persatu, menjadi tangisan penuh kesedihan...

"Aishi... Teru... Luffy.... Aishiteru..."

**THE END**

*sob* *sob*

Yaa... begitulah, minna.... cerita yang tragis. :'

Ide ini muncul ketika saya nonton videoklip 8eight – Goodbye My Love. Tragis! Apalagi gara-gara cowok yang ketabrak itu beneran cakep... *digampar*

Itulah hebatnya video klip, bicara banyak cuma dalam durasi 4 menit. Selain yang ini, **saya juga berminat bikin MV-fiction dari Big Bang – Lies en MC Mong – I Love U Oh Thank U.... semuanya lagu korea. Buat yang MV-fiction Lies, pengennya diperanin Zoro-Robin, ato Zoro-Tashigi (pairing2 favorit saya XD). Readers pengen liat yang mana?**

Kedua MV itu berakhir sama tragisnya dengan yang satu ini... kenapa MV korea pada sedih-sedih gini ya??

Oh ya, ini Cuma one shot ya! kalau dibikin panjang-panjang malah jadi sinetron takutnya =.=a

Buat yang bingung mengenai perasaan Nami... U can say that Nami finally realize her true feeling. Poor girl, realize it too late. Coba kalau lebih cepet sadarnya, jadilah fanfict LuNa! *digampar readers*

Pada rancangan pertama, saya mo make my-only-one-Sanji-kun.... tapi kalo pake dia malah jadi makin parah OOC nya... ya biarlah begini saja. Don't worry Sanji-kun, lain kali kamu muncul!

Oh ya, di FACEBOOK ada group seru bernama ONE PIECE FANTASY COMMUNITY (OPFC). Disini kita bisa berperan jadi bajak laut, bikin tim dan ikutan turnamen! Turnamennya (karena gak mungkin kita berantem di wall) adalah ngejawab soal-soal dari admin mengenai One Piece. Biasanya, turnamen bakal dikasih judul BATTLE OF (nama lokasi turnamen). Contohnya, yang terakhir, BATTLE OF SHABAODY ARCHIPELAGO... yang artinya soal2 yang keluar semuanya all about Shabaody. Tiap soal ada harganya, kalau kita jawab bener... ya itulah bounty kita.

Saya sendiri ikutan Daruku Divisi 2 Pirates (saking suksesnya, mereka bikin Divisi 1 sama 2... Divisi 1 punya bounty paling tinggi... mirip2 timnya Shirohige laah...), dengan kapal (yang baru pengen dibikin) namanya FLYING DARKMAN,model Brigantine Sloop... kapal divisi satu sih, Galleon, namanya Dark Phantom. Daruku tu cara baca DARK dalam bahasa Jepang. Sekarang saya lagi nunggu bounty pertama saya. Ufufufu.

Denger2, naruto juga punya group semacam ini...

ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fict 'serius'. XDD HAPPY HALLOWEEN READERS AND REVIEWERS!!! FREE COOKIES TO EVERYONE!!

trick AND treat!!

Monkey D. Cyntia


End file.
